Skunk Fu! The Art of DEATH
by ShrekRulez
Summary: Robo Ninja's new plan is to kill Skunk and stomping the Valley Animals and takeover everything forever. Is Skunk really finished or what will happen to the Valley now? Find out in this heartwarming adventure.


Welcome back to the Valley for more adventures with Skunk and his friends. This is gonna be a heartwarming adventure when Skunk is about to die inside the cave in inside the caverns of nothingness. In the tale of...

* * *

SKUNK FU!

The Art of DEATH

Part 1

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

The most horrible situation begins when Robo Ninja is making a developing plan to hurt the Valley Animals and taking over the Valley also. He try and try to figure a plan, but, it wasn't good enough until he thought it out real quick.

"AHA! MY BRILLIANT PLAN OF ALL BRILLIANT PLANS!," he shouted with glee. He came out of his workstation and said to his troops. "Warriors, the time has come. You must distract the animals while I'll be eliminating Skunk for good."

"YEAH!," said the warriors.

His plan was implanting a bomb somewhere inside a very special place to eliminate Skunk so he won't have any troubles to stop him or his warriors. In the distance of the Valley, Skunk, Rabbit, Squirrel and Fox were playing hide and go seek.

"Okay, Skunk, this time, you're it. You have to count to 20 so we can seek," said Fox.

"No problem. Hide, but, I'll find you very soon," said Skunk, "1..2..3...4...5...6...," then, the animals are now hiding away from Skunk while he's counting to 20. Rabbit finds a place under mud where Pig is. (FART!) "PIG! DISGUSTING! Why did you have to do that?," Rabbit asks.

"I was eating truffles all the time. Very delicious. (BURP!) Makes me wanna eat another one," said Pig.

"That's it. I'm going another place to hide," said Rabbit.

Fox and Squirrel found the place to hide inside the hollow bamboo tree, but, it was too thin for the ladies when Bird came flying and ask the ladies a question.

"Hey, ladies, who are you hiding from this time? Me?"

"NO! We're hiding from Skunk. So he can't find us in this bamboo hollow. Problem is, it's too tight," said Squirrel.

"Yeah. THAT'S IT! HYAH! (Breaking hard)," said Fox while breaking the hollow tree and both of them lands on Ox and said, "what's going on? Bird, are you trying to trick me again?"

"It's just us, Ox," said Fox.

"Skunk?," Ox asks.

"Never mind, Fox," said Squirrel, "can you take us to a different hiding spot?"

"Sure, I think, Skunk. Hang on," said Ox.

"Why can't I be so lucky with those two ladies? It isn't fair," said Bird.

"Say that again and I'll pluck every feather to your last," said Fox while Bird gulps. Skunk done counting to 20 so he can start finding them in no time. He search high and low from the bamboo trees, hollow places, the stone bread dominos and the swamp of sludge.

"Man, that's the location I wouldn't find my friends around. YUCK! GROSS! I better find them soon. What's that?," said Skunk while he heard the shaking bushes and Skunk smiles smirkingly and said, "nice try, Rabbit. Using your sneak attack on me? Won't worked this time."

Then, he appears, Robo Ninja, and attacking Skunk to hurt Skunk's life for destroying his greatest plans again and again. Skunk fights back with his kung fu techniques on Robo Ninja. Skunk is mad and Robo Ninja smiles evilly and laughing hideously. Skunk is feeling discouraged from Robo Ninja's evil laughter. Skunk asks, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing much, you annoyance one. The time to end your life has finally come. HA HA HA! WITH THIS!," said Robo Ninja as he showing the tamtering bomb to destroy anything in it's path.

"What weapon you got, Ninjerk?," Skunk asks.

"It's a Tamtering Bomb. This contraption will destroy anything including animals, too. Oh, us, robots as well," said Robo Ninja.

"YOU MADE THAT WEAPON TO DESTROY THE VALLEY!?! YOU'RE MAD, UGLY BOT!," said Skunk.

"Yes, I know. My friends will hurt yours right now," said Robo Ninja. He's right when Ox stopped and saw Robo's warriors ready to battle. Fox and Squirrel gasps and they're off from Ox and ready to fight. The warriors starts the battle and so is the ladies, too. Ox screams like a girl and ran off. Bird gasps and flown the coop also. Meanwhile on Skunk's used to be home, he hides on the branch and said, "HA HA HA! Skunk will never find me in this surrounding branch. Hmm. Oh, great, you again. Okay, let's fight, punk rock."

Rabbit starts fighting the robotic warrior and the bot fighter fights back. That's what their master wants them to do. A diversion. The Robo Ninja continues fighting with Skunk with the metal pole smacking him down. Skunk high kick Robo's face and they're fighting all the way towards a mountain.

It's not a ordinary mountain. It's called the Caverns of Nothingness, a place where anything has nothing to get out of the place. Robo's smiling as he continues fighting with Skunk very hard. Robo flipping around the outside cavern and so is Skunk, too.

"Give it up, you robotic scrap. There's no place to go and no place to hide. You won't win this time," said Skunk.

"BUT, I WILL THIS TIME!," said Robo as he high kick him in there and threw the bomb as the countdown starts to zero. BOOM! The explosions start the cave in and the rocks crumbling down as Robo Ninja activates his jet pack and flying away from the rumbling mountain. The animals heard the rumbling and looking at the mountain.

"What on Earth is going on here?," Crane asks. "Something tells me, that mountain is rumbling from some evil being. We better find out what's going on, Crane. COME ON!," said Duck.

The animals ran quickly and stopped in one spot and so is Rabbit while breaking his opponent and so is the ladies, too. They high kick their opponents into pieces and going to their destination of what's going on.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Why that mountain starts crumbling apart?," Panda asks.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THAT POSITION!," said Bird.

Then, Robo Ninja appear out of nowhere and saw the animals smiling evilly with his joyful victory. He said, "salutations, my friends. HA HA HA!"

"What are you doing here, Robo Ninja?," Panda asks.

"To give you a presentation of your friend, Skunk. LOOK! HE'S TRAPPED IN THERE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD DO! HA HA HA!," said Robo Ninja with his evil laughter.

"MY LOVE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY LOVE, NINJERK!," said Fox while she's about to attack Robo Ninja until a big explosion which she's stopped by the moment. It's all over that the Valley Animals are done for and so is the Valley as well.

"SKUNK, NO!," they shouted and crying.

"I just had enough of your destruction. ANIMALS, ATTACK!," said Master Panda as the animals are attacking him, but, he called reinforcements to attack his enemies. The robotic warriors are high kicking and smacking down with their metal poles. They whipped, scratched, beaten and hurting in every move. All the animals were beaten forever. Robo Ninja makes victory for his battle.

"HA HA HA! VICTORY IS MINE AND THE VALLEY, TOO!," said Robo Ninja. Fox ran off and so is Ox and Bird, too. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT, YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME! You two, boltbrians, go after them. The rest of you, TAKE THEM IN THEIR CAGES! HA HA HA!"

Robo's warriors are taking the animals to their own cages from their defeat. Fox ran as fast as she can also Ox and Bird running faster than before. The robotic warriors are continue the hunt to destroy them forever until Ox stopped.

"Oh, I forgot to get my rock collection. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!," said Ox.

"OX, YOU MORON! YOU'LL BE KILLED BY THEM!," said Bird when Ox ran off and crashing through the two robotic warriors. Bird was surprised to see Ox done something right for a change. "What the green tea cake? Ox done something right for a change. WAY TO GO, OX!," said Bird. Meanwhile somewhere on the mountain closer inside the Caverns of Nothingness, Fox ran closer away from the robotic warriors.

"(breathing heavily) Finally, I made it. I'm glad to get away from those mechanical freaks. This must be the mountain where Skunk is. That Ninjerk thinks Skunk's gone, huh? We'll see about that," said Fox as she's going inside to investigate the place. Meanwhile inside the Caverns of Nothingness, Skunk didn't die, somehow, he have survived, but, his right arm is bleeding badly. Skunk coughs a little awhile.

"Man, that's some blast I ever experienced. That Ninjerk will pay for almost destroying me. UNNTH! MY ARM! IT HURTS! I don't have anything to stop the bleeding. WAIT! My brow," said Skunk when he's using his brow around his right arm and make it tight to stop the bleeding.

"It works. Now, I have to get out of here. Hmm. There's nothing around to get out with. WAIT! IT'S THE CAVERNS OF NOTHINGNESS! THERE'S NO WAY OUT! I'M TRAPPED! (Breathing slowly) No air. And without air, I'm weak," said Skunk as he is getting weaker without air.

Meanwhile at Robo's Tower, the animals are in cages and the warriors are celebrating for the conquest of the Valley. The animals were crying and depressed for what happened to their dear friend, Skunk. Master Panda said to the animals,

"This is it, everyone. We are finished to the end. The valley is now Robo Ninja's territory. (sniffs) I wish Skunk is alive."

"Yeah. I'm maybe Skunk's apprentice, but, I'm not tough enough. It's hopeless," said Squirrel.

"What are you talking about, Squirrel? You're the most strongest gal I ever meet. We'll think of something," said Rabbit as Squirrel's crying her eyes out and Rabbit said, "I tried."

"Oh, wasabi," they said.

Can Skunk get out of the Caverns of Nothingness? Is the end for our heroes? Is Fox's prediction could be correct if Skunk's alive? Is Robo Ninja really the new ruler of the Valley?

TO BE CONTINUED! For Part 1 and your questions will be answered right now so onward for...

* * *

The Art of DEATH

Part 2

Previously, Skunk and his friends were playing the game of hide and go seek until Robo Ninja and his warriors interfering so then, Robo Ninja high kick Skunk there with Robo's new bomb and blew up the mountain. The animals fight back, but, defeated by the robotic army. The Valley is conquered by Robo's rage. Skunk is alive, not for long. Fox entering the caverns of nothingness. With all hope is lost, can they stop Robo's rage for good? FIND OUT NOW!

(breathing slowly) Man, can't find a exit or opening around this mountain. I'm gonna die if I ever get out soon," said Skunk.

Meanwhile outside the busted mountain, Fox keep searching for her love when he's underground away from air. She's very desperate to find him, but, no sign of the rocks moving or a sound. It's hopeless to find him. She stops searching and sitting down on one of the rocks and crying her eyes out.

"(crying in tears) It's impossible. I can't find Skunk. He's like a brother to me when I met him. I was only 8 like Skunk's age. We were powerful kids," said Fox as she have own flashback to return her childlike memories about when she was a kid with Skunk.

"Today, we are gonna face our greatest fears. Nightmares can troubling your specialities to fight back. You must fight it no matter what," said Panda in the flashback.

Skunk is now facing Fox when they're using their bamboo sticks to fight at each other. Skunk saw Dragon's face in his mind and he got defeated. Fox gasps and get him up. She kiss on Skunk's head to make him feel better. Skunk smiles and Fox smiles back, too. So they start battling together.

"HYAH!," Fox shouts and Skunk hold the bamboo stick tight. He block Fox's move. Panda smiles and very pleased. Both bow together in front of Master Panda. Fox's flashback dissipated and starts crying in pain of her own heart.

Meanwhile at the Valley Animal's cage, all the animals were depressed and sad when the mountain collapsed by Robo Ninja's bomb. Turtle said to them,

"I'm gonna missed that young whippersnapper. He maybe troublesome when he was a youngster. Remember the time when he's mixing my potions?"

Turtle remembers the time when Skunk mixing all the potions together and it start exploding fast. Skunk sneezes and skunk too much. He made sneezing powder. It was his first invention and everyone were laughing as his flashback gone.

"Yeah. We remember that time. I also remember the time when it was dark at my place. He was trying to frightening me with a blanket. (Tiger screams from the flashback) He was laughing at me until he saw his own reflections," said Tiger.

"AHH! (Skunking badly)," said Skunk running away from his own reflection. Every animal were laughing again. "Turns out he skunks my place around. So I stay in the tree and boy it was crampy," said Tiger.

"HA HA HA! THAT WAS FUNNY!," said Rabbit.

"Not anymore. Skunk is gone and there's absolutely nothing we do. His own forces are invulnerable," said Snake.

"I guess we can wait for something great happens," said Frog.

"Master Frog's right. Something greater to decimating Robo Ninja's plot forever. We hope," said Panda.

Meanwhile inside the destructive mountain, Skunk walks slowly while breathing very slowly. He can't stand up for awhile. Time is running out for Skunk if he ever get out of there soon. Or he'll die. Skunk is going down on the ground hard and crying with tears out of his eyes. Skunk said while he's grunting to struggle.

"This stinks, but, not my stinking butt. I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm gonna be gone all cause from that NINJARK! AHH! (crying) Maybe it's my punishment for hurting my family. Like I did to Duck's cooking."

(BOOM!) "SKUNK!," said Duck.

"Then, Rabbit's trophies on his face," said Skunk.

"(muffles) SKUNK!," said Rabbit. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said young Skunk.

"So is everyone else," said Skunk. "SKUNK, COME BACK HERE!," they said.

"I probably will be gone without care from my childish pranks. (Sniffling)," said Skunk until something unexpected just came to help Skunk. Is none other than....

"GREAT SPIRIT!," Skunk shouts.

"Hello, my friend. Is great to see you again. I saw everything and you can't die from your mistakes. It's the process of life from different pasts," said Great Spirit.

"Yeah. I hurt them all when I was a teenager. Now, that ninjerk got me inside and I'm gonna die. It's hopeless. (crying in tears)," said Skunk.

"Not yet, my friend," said Great Spirit as powering up until he does Ox and Bird came to see Fox and how is she doing so far.

"Ox? Bird? What are you doing here?," Fox asks.

"Checking on you before more robotic goons showed up," said Bird.

"Yeah. Those crummy dummies got beaten by rock collection. DUDE! MORE ROCKS! AWESOME!," said Ox as he getting more rocks for his rock collection. Bird also asks about Skunk if he's alive.

"Did you find Skunk yet?"

"No. It's impossible. Skunk's probably dead already and I'm too late for him," said Fox while she's crying her eyes out until something just rumbling and it exploded by power from the Great Spirit. Skunk lifts up into the air as they saw him alive. They cheer with glee. Skunk lands safely on the ground.

"Skunk?," Fox cries and running faster and holding him and both of them were kissing together. Ox saw Skunk and lands on him. Skunk lifts Ox up with his strength and puts Ox down safely.

"YOU ARE ALIVE! HOORAY! There's one question, who saved you?," Bird asks.

"I DID! THE GREAT SPIRIT!," he said and Bird shouts and hide behind Ox. "I came from the dimensional port to help Skunk from inside. Now, Skunk, is back alive and ready to battle. Go get that robotic idiot. FAREWELL!," said the Great Spirit as he disappeared back to his own dimension.

"I'm so glad you're alive, my sweet. We got to stop that Ninjerk before the Valley's destroyed," said Fox.

"And I wonderfully brilliant plan to stomp Ninjerk's plot for good. (Grabs the white sheet) Become a ghost," said Skunk.

The victory party just start as the robot warriors are doing the robot dance when suddenly a ghost appears out of nowhere and it sounds like Skunk when he wails in pain. The robots were terrified badly as one of them wet themselves with oil. Also, two bots got their bolts and nuts out of their bodies.

"I'M A GHOST OF SKUNK! YOU HAVE DESTROYING ME IN THAT MOUNTAIN! YOU HURT MY FAMILY AND MY HOME! LEAVE NOW OR YOU'LL BE SCARED FOREVER! BOO! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Skunk as the bots get out of here quickly.

"OH, MAN! HE'S IN THE AFTERLIFE! I'M SCARED! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!," said Rabbit.

Then, he approach along with Fox, Ox and Bird. Master Panda shouts, "RUN QUICKLY! HE'S COMING AFTER US! Huh? Ox, Bird and Fox? Why aren't they scared?"

"HA HA HA HA! (Threw the white sheet) IT'S ME ALIVE!," said Skunk.

"SKUNK! HOORAY!," they shouted with glee.

"Now, stand back," said Skunk as he and Fox high kick the lock and now it's broken and the animals are released once again. All the Valley Animals are hugging with Skunk to see him alive again. Then, Robo Ninja came out and shouts,

"WHAT THE HEY!?! WHO'S BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?!"

"I did. Thanks to my good old friend, the Great Spirit, I'm back alive. Oh, got something for you," said Skunk as he got a old powder from Skunk's invention. He high kick and it explodes into sneezing powder. "Huh? What? Ah..ah...ah...AACHOO! ACCHOO! AACHOO!," then, he got naked without his metallic skin. They all laughing together.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!," said Robo Ninja until his place moves faster from the scared bots and got destroyed again. (BOOM!) "Toodles. YIPE! YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!" He high tail out of the Valley as our heroes continue laughing.

"Well done for stomping Robo Ninja's plot again. I'm glad the Great Spirit help you alive," said Panda.

"Thanks, Master. Listen, guys, so sorry for the trouble I caused. When I was a younger Skunk. I won't hurt you again, I promise," said Skunk.

Until they got the cold green tea and they're putting on Skunk. "What the...? I guess the joke's on me," said Skunk as Fox kissing him. Thanks to the Great Spirit for helping Skunk that love and honor never dies and so is the Valley, too.

That's all for this story, but, tune in next time for another exciting adventures with Skunk and his family, too. Until then, see you next time.

SKUNK FU! THE END!


End file.
